melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Ur Mother (ft. Iggy Azalea, Nicki Minaj, Cardi B)
”Not Ur Mother” is a stand alone single released by Melanie Martinez, featuring three artists, Iggy Azalea, Nicki Minaj, and Cardi B. Background Melanie Martinez wanted to release a sequel to “Piggyback”, and wanted to come back stronger with the trio she featured on her track, as a sign to a someone-someone to go “to an eternal sleep.”, according to her, she was shocked that someone didn‘t make her own comeback track. Critical Reception The song received positive reception from critics and fans alike, stating that “Melanie came back strong as she’s going to with her next album” Tracklist Standard: 1. Not Ur Mother - Solo Version 2. Not Ur Mother - Instrumental 3. Not Ur Mother (R3hab Remix) 4. Not Ur Mother (Marshmello Remix) 5. Not Ur Mother (The Dreaming Mix) Deluxe: # Not Ur Mother - Iggy Azalea Only # Not Ur Mother - Cardi B Only # Not Ur Mother - Nicki Minaj Only # Romantic (ft. Indila) Lyrics (Iggy Azalea) Bitch I ain’t your mother And if I was I would’ve have you up to adoption I don’t think you have an option Look at these slave owner’s they got a selection You ain’t getting any redemption I ain’t your mother I ain’t your brother I also ain’t your fucking lover (Melanie Martinez) I ain’t your mother You ain’t and ever gonna be my son Cause I am just done You held a gun So I had no where to run Guess where you are In our own fun (Nicki Minaj) When you started your career you had no rear So I had to kick it to make room for my big ass rear, sorry dear Ain’t no fear, I’m not sorry for you, I don’t shed a tear I’m sorry your song flopped it might have literally put me to sleep And if I was you I would take some of these and go to an eternal sleep I ain’t your mother I ain’t your brother I also ain’t your fucking lover (Melanie Martinez) I ain’t your mother You ain’t and ever gonna be my son Cause I am just done You held a gun So I had no where to run Guess where you are In our own fun (Cardi B, Melanie Martinez) Sorry to my fake fans, who didn’t know how to stan You know, I could have given a fan to my actual fans who didn’t even have a fan And to you, Timothy, honestly, feel sorry for me You know, it’s hard dealing with all these hits While you’re only dealing with one, a hit and run (All) I ain’t your mother You ain’t and ever gonna be my son Cause I am just done You held a gun So I had no where to run Guess where you are In our own fun I ain’t your mother You ain’t and ever gonna be my son Cause I am just done You held a gun So I had no where to run Guess where you are In our own fun I ain’t your mother You ain’t and ever gonna be my son Cause I am just done You held a gun So I had no where to run Guess where you are In our own fun Category:Diss Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Stand-alone singles